


阿罗汉

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 一个雨夜的故事。浪人土/僧侣卡。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 3





	阿罗汉

**Author's Note:**

> 雨过天晴。

是夜，突然天降大雨，卡卡西在回庙途中未披蓑衣，眼看身上的袈裟即将被雨浸湿，他不得不四下搜寻一个避雨处。神佛仿佛听到了他的发愿，在路的尽头出现了一个茅草棚。他急急赶去，泥水溅满了袍子的边角。真是糟糕。卡卡西实在无奈，只得快步跑向棚子。

当他气喘吁吁进去时，一道寒光突然搭上脖颈：“谁。”卡卡西略略定神，注视着刀的主人。可止小儿夜啼的凶面相，右边脸俱是疤痕，黑发蓬乱，一布条缠裹右眼，看上去只用左眼视物。看清来人不过是手无寸铁的僧侣，带土便收回刀，眼神不善地打量着对方。“贫僧是——”“不必报上名来，不过是躲个雨，用不着知晓姓名。”卡卡西略略颔首，不再理会对方，侧身而立，平静地注视着眼前不断的雨帘。

雨越下越大，如天神发怒，电闪雷鸣，风呼啸而过，狂虐地吹打着草棚，卡卡西往里进了进，站在了柱子旁。“小心点，这种草棚很容易被吹垮，柱子砸下来你就没命了。”带土没有看向卡卡西，不自然地对着前方说。“多谢。”卡卡西点头致谢，往带土身旁走近了些。两个人的距离被缩短，带土可以闻见对方身上淡淡的香火气息。他心中顿生鄙夷：兵荒马乱，秃驴们倒是过得滋润。他往外走了走，雨飘进来近乎淋湿他半边身。“阿嚏！”带土揉着鼻子打了个大喷嚏。“进来吧，我不吃人。这雨还有一阵，你要是着了风寒就不好了。”卡卡西仿佛猜透带土心思，直白地说。带土有些不好意思，也是，对方过得好不好和自己何干？他放下心里那点龃龉，重新站回了对方身边。

雨还在继续下，天地仿佛都被编织在一起，混沌得看不清前路。卡卡西算着回途的时间，心下有些焦虑。住持的药还没有抓，不知道病情会不会复发。带土看出卡卡西略有难色，为打发时间，他开口道：“你急也没用，天要挡你，人自然是去不了。”“那你就无事牵挂？”卡卡西没有再和颜悦色，回声呛道。“你这秃驴，不要不识好歹，小心我——”“如何，一刀砍了我吗？这一进来你就做过了，我倒也没得怕。”卡卡西冷眼斜挑，看着对方气不打一处又生生吞下的别扭样，心下一片大好。完了，自己又冲突了，卡卡西连声默念清心诀，后悔着刚刚的呛声。的确是不该动念不该动念。

“罢了，我不和你这秃驴一般计较。”带土准备抬刀的拇指缩回掌心，压了压心头邪火。他不是好杀生之人，尤其面对一个僧侣，他更是难以下手。虽然他曾在战场上尸山血海地闯过，现如今一人游于天下是个浪人，也依旧没少砍下奸佞强盗的头颅，但他仍不以杀生为乐。刀只该在饮血时饮血，就如战争只应在必要时触发。

但有必要的战争吗。他的思绪陷入了茫然。卡卡西冷静地观察着表情混沌的对方，突心生好奇，佛渡众生，他应该放下刚刚的不快，为这位浪人解解难。

“你刚让我不必发愁，那你现在又在愁什么？”卡卡西清冽的嗓音传入带土耳中，带土略一顿神，不善地说：“与你何干！”“与我自然无关，但是这雨仍下个不停，你我与其紧张对峙，不如来谈谈天。”“谈天？我和你这如同不出大门的女眷一样的小沙弥有何可聊？”带土语气不善，一口回堵。“沙弥也是人，总比这雨有趣。”带土吃惊地盯着卡卡西戏谑的眼神，仿佛是刚见到对方一样开始重新仔细打量起卡卡西。卡卡西身着白袈裟，体量结实却有着男子中不多的轻盈，一看就是不曾多动被书经养得很好。眉目清秀如画，只是一道疤痕贯穿左眉眼，无形中带了些凌冽。“那我先问你，你这刀疤怎么来的？”带土出言不善，想用这种窥探他人隐私的问题令卡卡西生气，好叫对方闭嘴。

“这疤，是我少年失怙后不久，路遇抢劫的浪人，他要夺我父亲留给我的一把白刀，争抢过程中被对方推至地上，刀正要从头把我劈开时留下的划痕。”卡卡西自然地回应，没有一丝不快。带土想起目前自己的身份，内心默默咒骂起自己的愚蠢，这不是让对方得了上风！虽不是自己所为，但世风日下，品性恶劣的浪人比比皆是。他一时半刻不知道说什么好。卡卡西看出对方的困窘，心生快意，随后继续平和地说：“好人坏人，都不应以身份定夺。我只是倒霉，刚好遇上个无赖的，想必也是天意。”

“那后来呢？”带土为了转移话题，不自然地发问。“后来，我被人救了啊。那人估计是佛派来的。等我醒来后，他已不在了。”“你被吓晕了？”带土调笑地问。“是啊，我被吓晕了。但我醒来后，我就知道自己要做什么了。我去了木叶村的火之寺，剃度出了家。”卡卡西平和的语气不像在说自己的事，倒是像在讲佛经。

“为何那人救了你，你就要出家？”带土心中暗暗称奇，继续追问。“因为我好像看见了对方的模样，状如罗汉，熠熠生辉。我想，既然我在意的人已全无，不如就为对方而活。”“真是怪人。”带土摇了摇头，完全不理解对方因为一个过路侠客就要出家信神拜佛。但倒也有他的义理在。带土思忖，看起来对方也是有性格之人。

“那么你呢，你的疤，又是怎么来的？”卡卡西盯着带土的右边脸，犹疑地发问。“这个啊，是我小时候为救一同伴，不小心被落石砸下，就毁了容也没了眼。”“同伴？那对方现在何处？”卡卡西有些颤抖，藏于深海的匣子仿佛一下被海浪卷裹上来，他的指尖微微发颤，什么佛经都在脑海里消失得无影无踪。他害怕于对方的答案，却又分外渴望着结果。带土没有注意到对方陡然变化的表情，手摸着下巴，眼望着草棚顶部，似是回答又似是发问：“不知道啊，我醒来后，就发现自己在一个山洞里。一位年迈的怪人救了我，还让我去投奔宇智波家做武士，我就去了。同伴的话，应该还活着吧。”带土突然有些怀念自己那位久未见面的同伴，心中涌起对少年时天真无邪的怀念。这种温柔的情绪已经很久没有出现在他心里了。他脑海里对方白净的模样模模糊糊，但仍记得那银发分外好看，就像月光有了实形，头顶处总会被阳光照出柔和的光晕。

卡卡西的呼吸变得急促。他现在已经知道身边的浪人是谁了。孩童时期的绝望与懊悔重新缠绕住他，无力感又将他吞食。不过是一次平常的林间嬉戏，却让对方丧了命。卡卡西原本以为这罪孽终生不可赎。连住持都曾悲悯地看着他说，这心结若不放下，他终生都将无法得到顿悟。但现在对方竟然好好地站在自己身边，一起避着雨，还聊着天。卡卡西摩挲着佛珠，轻轻地拨动着。这就好，这就很好。

“那你为何没有再去找他？”卡卡西听见自己还是发问了，捏住佛珠的指节因为紧张期待变得发白。带土的脸色一下阴沉下来，他不善地说：“你问太多了。这个恕我无可奉告。”带土不愿再想起自己当时康复后偷偷溜出山洞，想找对方重新一起玩一起生活，但等他越过一个个山，穿过五六个丛林，问了无数的赶路人，终于遍体鳞伤衣不遮体地到达地方时，人却不在了。他问起新搬的住户，却都是摇头说不知道那对父子去了哪。他带土从来不后悔救了对方，但他们猝然的离去让他觉得人情皆寡，物是人非。那时的他突然意识到自己走前老头子曾用一种奇特的眼神注视过自己很久，现在他明白了，那种眼神叫做怜悯。也罢，看在老头子救了自己一命的份上，就去投靠那个家族吧。

卡卡西从对方的反应中猜到了八九，脸色顿时变得煞白。带土当时被石块埋后他赶忙去找大人帮忙，但等再到地方时已活不见人死不见尸，除了一滩血没有留下任何踪迹。父亲抱着泣不成声的他，轻轻地拍着他的背，悲伤又坚定地对他说：“那孩子是因你而……所以你一定要更加努力地活下去，听见了吗。”卡卡西重重地点着头，把头深埋进父亲的肩窝。他听见父亲又在深深地咳嗽，卡卡西的内心充满了绝望与茫然。如果，如果父亲也去世了，自己就随父亲和带土一起去吧。他不停地这样想，内心逐渐变得平和许多。就这样他支撑着熬过了父亲的病重，家产的变卖，和无奈的迁居。最后，父亲也在异乡去世了。这世上终究是只剩下他一个人，孑然一身，宛如浮萍。

那个夜晚，他本来是要带着父亲的刀去投湖。当卡卡西平静地走在漆黑的夜里，他的内心充满了希冀。很快就又能见到父亲和带土了。他这样想，不由得加快了步伐。谁知半路冲出来个野蛮无理的浪人，不由分说就要抢东西。那是父亲唯一的遗物！他是要带着去见父亲的！卡卡西突然发了狠和浪人缠斗起来。等对方把自己推倒在地，刀即将从头顶劈下时，他又感到了一丝释然——我就要这样走了，但很快就能与他们相见了。此时他感到一阵金光突然从眼底涌出，一个身影出现在浪人身后，如同寺庙里的罗汉，被那金光笼罩着。卡卡西一下晕了过去。等他醒来时，除了眼前满带着不可置信表情死去的浪人，什么人也没有。他揉了揉眼，顿感自戕决定的任性——自己被父母辛苦带到世上，又被人两次救起，不能再如此轻贱这条命。他回想着救人者罗汉一样的威严，下定了决心，拿起父亲的刀快步跑到河边，将刀丢进了流水中。至此一切尘埃落定，过去的前尘欲念嗔痴都已被这河流一并带走。为着内心的平静，和被救两次的命，他都要好好活下去。父亲不在了，带土也已不在了，那就让他为那罗汉活着吧，让他为对方的平安日日念诵。如果他是神明而非人，那就让他为对方奉献自己的一生。

但带土，没有死，甚至就好好地站在自己身边。卡卡西深深地呼吸着，他感到自己的修行并非徒劳。那罗汉一定也听见了自己的日日自省，让带土和自己还能活着重逢一次。

哪怕对方已不认识自己，甚至心怀怨念。但他是活着的。卡卡西的眼圈泛红，忍住不让泪滴下来。他是活着的。

自己已经很久，没有这么开心过了。虽然这也算犯了戒，但他觉得自己的一生已在此刻圆满。

他的道果，终在这瓢泼大雨中，得到了答案。

带土看着沉默的卡卡西，心下不解。雨越来越小，逐渐可以看清前路。带土摇头晃脑地打量着外面的细雨，有些惊喜地看见天上竟然挂起了彩虹。好预兆！看来自己接下来要做的事必得圆满。突然他听到卡卡西发问:“接下来你要去哪，做什么？”他没有听出来对方嗓音里的嘶哑，好心情让他语气欢快:“接下来我要继续当浪人，但是我打算召集起同样的有志之士，我们一起去行义理。”“刀剑无眼，万望你小心。”带土有点诧异地看着对方恳切的眼神，内心的一个陈年旧锁仿佛被打开。他曾在一个深夜拔刀救下一位少年，但因为自己醉得太厉害，砍完那行凶的奸人后便摇摇晃晃直接走了，也没有再管那昏过去的少年。现在想想，和这个眼前的僧人好像有点像。而且那少年，好像头发颜色也是银的。但是因为少年晕倒在屋檐下，天又太黑了，他没有看清。带土摇了摇头，心想这种大因缘怎么可能让他撞见。况且那人，早都不知道去哪了。

罢了，世间路万万千，他要走自己的路，用刀开道，以理服人。他相信自己行得通。

雨滴从棚盖上滑落，滴进泥地里。雨已经小到能够走人了，况且迎着彩虹行进，真是天大的快事。带土正要离开，突然被卡卡西拽住了衣袖。他沉默地走上前用干净的袖子擦着带土沾上了泥的刀鞘，带土被对方的旁若无人愣住了，任由卡卡西把整个刀鞘擦拭得干干净净一尘不染，而他的袖子上却满是泥糊，很是难看。随后卡卡西没有再看向带土，低头做了个佛礼，转身就要离开。带土心中一动，福至心灵地冲卡卡西的背影喊道:

“喂，和尚，你叫什么？”

“法号无毗。”卡卡西礼貌地回应，没有回头。

“无毗，无毗，什么意思？”带土第一次听这么奇怪的法号，有点好奇地追问。

“意思是，不庇护。神也不会庇护。”

“神也不庇护，那你还信什么？”带土嗤笑出声。

“因我不信神。我信佛。”卡卡西回头，静静地盯着带土，“我只信他。”随后又行一礼，温和地对带土说:

“无毗祝施主得自己的道，终成世间顶天阿罗汉*。”  
他就这样立于晴天之中，对带土露出了如霞光般灿烂的笑容。

*阿罗汉:佛教修行中的最高果位，超脱三界，得大能者，近乎为神。

END


End file.
